


Anger Brings Out The Best In Us

by toxiccyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cut me some slack if its absolutely horrible :'), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Set when Keith and Shiro knew Keith was galra but the rest of the team had yet to find out, This is my first published work, Yikes, cannon setting, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: "Because I care about you! I love you goddamit! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!" Lance was on the verge of tears."Well good luck loving a galra!" Keith yelled.Silence.Lance's jaw had dropped. Keith had fucked up, hadn't he?(The angsty accidental confession fic nobody asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, this is probably going to be complete shit. So this is my first one shot I've posted. Basically I couldn't find any good accidental confession fics and I needed more in my life sooo here's this. Enjoy? (Feedback is always appreciated and all that jazz)
> 
> Edit: Holy shit??? Considering this is my first fic I'm incredibley surprised to have almost 2000 hits and over 100 kudos, thank you guys so much!!

Keith was training. Again. Sure, this was normal for him, but Lance noticed he hadn't been eating as much as he should have been. It had been a week, and he was starting to get really worried. With Keith being even more reckless during battle paired with his eating habits, Lance felt obligated to step in. Shiro told him to confront Keith for himself, and here he was. Lance, standing in the doorway, nervous as ever. 

It had never been a secret that Keith didn't like to talk about his problems. He was one of many who preferred to bottle them up, and take them out through anger. Keith had almost died during the mission the night before. If it hadn't been for miraculous timing and a good shot, he may have not survived. Keith sliced through the training bot, panting heavily. He opened his mouth to start another sequence, but a voice had cut him off. 

"End training sequence." The bot on the floor disappeared. Sure enough, Keith turned around to find Lance leaning on the door frame. To avoid conversation, he started towards his water bottle to cool down.  
"You're going to have to talk to us, you know." Lance stated bluntly. He had put up with Keith ignoring everyone, but it had to be brought to an end. 

"I don't know what you mean." Keith objected. 

"Oh come off of your high horse, you almost got killed back there!" Lance exclaimed. He knew he was going to lose it if he couldn't calm down, but he was at the end of his patience at this point. "You're being stubborn and irrational and reckless-" 

"When aren't I? When has this become a surprise to you?" Keith spat, "I don't think you get that we're supposed to risk our lives for the greater good." He went to leave just as Lance grabbed his arm. 

"It isn't for the greater good when people who care about you are worried for your wellbeing!" Lance was on the verge of tears. When did he become such a cry baby?

"Yeah well, I don't see anybody around here who will care once they- Y'know what? No, I don't want to argue with you about this. Just piss off."

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean we wouldn't care?" 

"Why do you even want me to be careful out there?" Keith changed the subject quickly. 

"Because I care about you! I love you goddamit! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!" Lance was on the verge of tears. 

"Well good luck loving a galra!" Keith yelled.

Silence. 

Lance's jaw had dropped. Keith had fucked up, hadn't he?

So, Keith what he did best. He ran. He couldn't hear Lance calling his name through the empty hallways over the sound of his own pounding heart. He didn't stop until he was in his room, door locked, in a blanket cocoon. And he cried. Keith cried more than he had in the past two years, fat ugly tears rolling down his cheeks, his sobs muffled into his pillow. 

Time had passed. Lance had no idea how long. An hour maybe? He stood stationary outside of the training room, eyes unfocused and blurry. He was completely out of it. 

"-ance. Lance!" Hunk was in front of him waving his hands. "Are you okay buddy?" 

Lance let out a sob. "I really fucked up this time, Hunk." He collapsed into his best friends arms, receiving a very needed hug. Hunk had led them back to his room, he knew Lance didn't like crying in front of others. The silence of Hunks room was filled with broken gasps and sobs.

"Talk when you're ready to." Hunk prompted gently after Lance had calmed down. Lance recited the story through quick breaths. 

"I told him I loved him, and then he- he said good luck loving a galra. How long has he even known? Why didn't he tell us?" Lance babbled. Hunk was just as shocked as Lance to find out the news. 

"I think you should talk to Keith, one on one, once you've fully calmed down." Hunk suggested. "You need to resolve this, and I'm sure Keith has a lot to say too." 

Lance hugged Hunk for what felt like the umpteenth time. A quiet thanks was mumbled into Hunks shoulder. They stayed like that until Lances breathing had evened out. 

Keith, on the other hand, had gone numb. Time was but a concept as he was huddled up on his bed, his intrusive thoughts interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. 

"Go away." Keith said weakly. He sounded a lot worse for wear than he'd hoped. 

"Is everything alright in there?" Shiro's gentle voice took him by surprise. Keith managed to get up and open his door. "Oh Keith, what happened this time?" Shiro had wrapped him up in his arms and let the door slide shut behind him. Keith broke for the second time that night. He cried almost silently into Shiro's shoulder. It had been so long since Keith had felt human contact, he didn't even know that he needed it. 

After a good few minutes, Keith and Shiro were sitting on the bed, Shiro's patient eyes studying him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Keith nodded before he could stop himself. 

"I told him Lance I was galra. Right after he said he loved me, I told him I was one of them. What am I going to do Shiro?" Keith looked down at the floor. "He probably hates me now." 

Shiro took Keith's hand. "He doesn't hate you Keith, he may be a bit confused, but you really need to talk with him." He paused. "Lance came to talk to me not too long ago, he's genuinely worried for you." Keith's head darted up at that. 

"Is he waiting outside of the door?" Keith asked. 

"He is, is it okay to send him in?" Shiro inquired. Keith could only nod. He had to get this over with, like ripping a Band-Aid off. 

Shiro exited calmly. There were a few muffled voices outside of the door once it had shut. Keith buried himself further into his blanket. 

The door slid open. Not daring to look up, Keith kept his eyes on the ground. 

"I'm so sorry." Lance croaked. Well, that's not what Keith was expecting. "I wish you would have told me and the others sooner."

"Why, so you could have kicked me out sooner?" Keith snapped. 

"No, so we could have helped you." Keith's head shot up to meet Lances small sad smile. "Come here." Lance opened his arms. Keith stood up without even thinking, falling into the hug. 

"I'm sorry." Keith whispered. He repeated it over and over again to everyone and no one all at once. Lance shushed him, and held him tightly. 

"This isn't your fault Keith. It never has been. Even if your galra, have a stupid mullet, and are stubborn as all Hell, that doesn't make you any less of a person." Lance explained, his hands brushing through Keith's ridiculously soft hair.

"But I'm one of the enemy," Keith protested. "How can you trust me when I'm one of them?"

"You're not one of them. Being a galra doesn't mean you're loyal to Zarkon and want to take over the universe, just take a look at the Blade of Marmora! It means you have blood relations to someone of another species, like how humans are part banana!" Keith chuckled at that. "It doesn't change who you are, it just adds to what you know about yourself." 

After a moment, Keith spoke. "Thanks for that. I still can't help but feel a little guilty, but I'm glad you accept me."

"Any time bro, any time." Lance finally released Keith from their hug. Before Lance could exit, Keith grabbed his hand. 

"As for the love part, the feeling is mutual." Keith stuttered out, staring at the floor. He saw Lance's feet turn towards him, and brought his eyes to meet a gorgeous pair of blue ones. 

"Can... can I-" Lance started, but Keith cut him off by closing the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet, but to them it felt like it lasted for hours. "Stay?" Keith asked once they had broken apart. Lance happily obliged. 

That night, both of the boys got a better sleep than they had in weeks. Keith woke up in Lance's arms, a soft smile displayed on his face. He kept his head on Lance's chest. He'd have to talk to the rest of the team, but for now, that could wait.


End file.
